


Falling in Love

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [45]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Sometimes you cannot help but fall in love with someone.
Series: Poetry [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208664
Kudos: 4





	Falling in Love

When I first met you,

I did not know what love was,

Now I know I was wrong.

I became a believer in love,

The moment I took your hand,

Shared our first kiss,

And finally said I do. 


End file.
